Rainy Day Love
by Heartless Nobody
Summary: SoraXKairi. A simple rainy day, brings the Key Bearer and The 7th Princess of Heart together, when the latter comes to the former, seaking shelter from the rain


(I once again, had an urge to try a Sora/Kairi fic, because there needs to be more of them out there. What can I say? I love this couple, and prefer it over Sora/Riku. I don't own Sora or Kairi or any of Kingdom Hearts' characters. They're copyrights of Square Enix and Disney.)

RAINY DAY LOVE

It was a dismal, grey, rainy day on Destiny Islands. A summer shower had snuck up on the islands, and the once clear blue skies became grey and cloudy, before opened up and raining buckets on the tropical paradise.

17 year old Sora sighed to himself, as he stared out his window at the rain. "Ugh, what a miserable day," Sora groaned as he stared at the rain. "Not even a Heartless or Nobody would be out on this day." It had been 2 years since Sora had returned to Destiny Islands, having defeated both the Heartless for a 2nd time, and the Nobodies. With the malicious being known as Xehanort finally dead, Sora and his friends could now enjoy the universal peace that had settled. Although, right now Sora would rather be fighting Heartless then sitting at home with nothing to do on account of the rain. "I was looking forward to visiting the beach today," he told himself, "but not with this rain. I guess I'll just go downstairs and watch some TV and maybe hook up my video game." Sora stood up and walked downstairs to the living room. Just as he switched on the TV, he heard a loud banging at the door. "Huh? Who the hell could be visiting in this weather?" Sora wondered aloud, as he stood up from the couch. "Whoever it is, the poor guy must've gotten caught out in the rain." He opened up the door to meet the poor soul and was quite surprised as to who it was. "Kairi!?"

Sora's closest female friend stood right before him, wearing her usual pink zip-up dress, soaked to the bone by the rain and shivering with her arms wrapped around herself. "S-S-S-Sora…"

"Jesus Christ, Kairi, you're soaked!" Sora exclaimed in worry, and gently ushered Kairi in, placing a hand to her back. "Come inside before you catch a cold!"

Kairi did as she was told and quickly stepped inside, shivering.

"Kairi, what were you doing outside in this weather?" Sora asked his eyes full of concern.

"I w-w-w-was c-c-coming home from th-the beach after w-watching the s-s-sunrise f-from the i-island," Kairi stuttered as she spoke, as she was so cold, "and then the s-sky j-just opened up w-w-while I was o-o-o the water…" She sneezed. "Ugh… I'm cold and wet…" She whimpered.

"You look like it," Sora noted, worry and concern in his eyes. "You were smart to come here when you did. Any longer you could've caught a cold or fever."

"Th-Thanks for letting me in," Kairi breathed, before sneezing again.

"What you need right now, is a nice hot shower," Sora told her, "and I'll dry those clothes for you...erm…that is…if you don't mind me doing so." Sora blushed a little, as he knew handling Kairi's clothes, meant handling her underwear too.

Kairi giggled at Sora's blushing. "It's ok, I know you Sora. You're not some pervy panty stealer, right?"

"Panty stealing would most likely be Tidus' department," Sora joked, laughing at the thought of Tidus running with a bag of panties, chased by a mob of angry girls.

When they reached the bathroom, Sora opened the door for Kairi. "Now just hop right, in and give me your wet clothes. If you like I'll make us some hot chocolate too?"

"Aw, you're so sweet Sora," Kairi gushed.

Sora retorted with a goofy smile as he closed the door a little, to offer Kairi some privacy. He listened closely and heard the sound of unzipping and rustling of fabric, before Kairi's wet clothes were discarded onto the carpet. Sora closed the door and picked up the wet clothes, as he heard the water start to run. "Ick." He grimaced as he felt the wet cotton. "Nothing worse than soaked cotton," he said as he made his way to the laundry room, "but a quick spin in the drier will make things better." Once he was in the laundry room, he stuffed Kairi's wet garments into the drier and turned it on. As he waited he got to thinking to both Kairi and a certain item that he had bought recently.

FLASHBACK

Sora was browsing through the accessory shop, checking out the wares intently. "Hmm, which one should I get? Will she even like it?"

"Will who even like it?"

Sora whirled around, just in time to see Riku grinning at him.

"Looks like you're deciding on what ring to buy," Riku pointed out, "Is it for Kairi?" He cocked an eyebrow in amused inquiry.

"Er…maybe," Sora said, a little uncomfortable, thinking that Riku was going to start teasing him.

"Well if you are," Riku said in a sing-song voice, "my advice is, get her that promise ring over there." He pointed to a silver ring with a ruby right in the center, which was carved to look like two hearts intertwined.

"It's perfect," Sora said as he gazed at the ring, "I'll—" But before he could speak, he watched as Riku already put the money out for him.

"It's my treat," Riku said, "You'll thank me when Kairi's all over you." He laughed as he rushed out of the shop.

"Oh, hey!!!" Sora protested, as he watched Riku ran off. Shaking his head, he used the money to pay for the ring

END FLASHBACK

Sora reached into his pocket and took out the small case which contained the promise ring. "Well, looks like now is the best time," he told himself. "I'll give it to her after she comes out." A loud buzzing sound indicated that Kairi's clothes were warm and dry. Sora opened up the drier door to take out the clothes. He smiles blissfully at how warm the clothes felt. "Ah, this is much better," he said, as he headed out of the laundry room, and by the bathroom. He stopped briefly to knock on the door. "Kairi! I'm putting your dry clothes in my room," he called, "and you can change in there!"

"Okay, thank you!" Kairi called back as she shut off the water, finishing her shower.

After he put the clothes in his room, Sora went to the kitchen to make some hot chocolate.

Kairi stepped out of the bathroom, clad in only a blue towel, and wandered over to Sora's room, finding her clothes on his bed. When she stepped in, Kairi took the time to look around Sora's room. She noticed how many posters and Anime memorabilia was around and couldn't help but giggle as she noticed the posters of assorted anime girls. "Never thought of Sora as an Anime fan boy," she said warmly as she bent over to pick up her clothes. "Ooh, these feel much better now," she told her self as she began to slip on her clothes.

Sora, meanwhile, was coming back to his rooms, hot chocolate in hand. Mot thinking for a brief moment, he set down the mugs on a table and opened the door to his room. "Hey Kairi, the hot chocolate's—AH!"

"EEK!"

Sora has picked the wrong time to come in, as Kairi was only partly dressed. Kairi stood before Sora, daintily holding her white tank top in her fingertips, while her entire body was dressed in only a white bra that covered her maturing beautiful breasts, and a pair of white lace trimmed panties covering her tight round rump. 'Never thought she wore frills,' Sora thought, before he realized what he was doing. "ACK! I'm sorry!" He zipped out of the room and slammed the door.

Kairi was blushing all over now, her heart beating fiercely. Sora, the boy who was closest to her heart, had just seen her in her underwear. Kairi whimpered in embarrassment a little as she turned another shade of red.

Sora was blushing himself too as he waited outside. He was TOTALLY embarrassed by what he did and was worried Kairi thought of him as a pervert, now. Hesitating, not sure if Kairi was mad at him or not, he knocked on the door. "K-Kairi? Are you decent?"

"Y-Yes Sora. Come in." Sora opened the door and brought in the hot chocolate with him. Kairi was now fully dressed back in her white top and pink zip-up dress, albeit blushing cutely and looking like a timid child. Sora couldn't help but smile at how sweet and innocent she looked. "Here's your hot chocolate," Sora told her, handing over her mug.

"Thank you," Kairi said bashfully, taking the mug and sipping the hot drink. "Mmm… This is nice," she commented as she sat down on Sora's bed.

Sora took a drink himself. "It sure is," he said as he pulled the mug away. "Hey, Kairi?" He looked a little sheepish as he sat down beside Kairi. "Sorry about barging in like that."

Kairi shook her head. "No, no, it's ok Sora," She said, still blushing, "I should've locked the door. Although, why should you complain? You got quite a show there." She joked, giggling a bit.

Sora chuckled with her. "Well it helps if I'm looking at one of the prettiest girls in the world."

"H-Huh?" Kairi blushed even deeper, thinking she heard the word "pretty" being used to describe her.

Sora froze in his tracks, realizing he'd been caught. 'Oh crap,' he thought, 'I didn't want to start it off by blurting out bluntly like that…' "I said," he began again, sweating a little in nervousness, "that you're one of the prettiest girls in the world, both outside and inside."

Kairi was now blushing deep red, and her eyes started to sparkle.

Sora went on further. "And I cherish every moment being with you, Kairi. You mean so much to me, even more so than Riku. Kairi, I can't even begin to imagine a life without you in it."

Kairi's heart was pounding in her chest as she listened to Sora's sweet yet truthful words. 'He thinks that much of me? Truthfully?'

'Well, here goes nothing," Sora thought as he reached behind him. "Kairi," he began as he took out the little box and opened it up, "This is for you…"

Kairi gasped. Inside the open box was a shiny silver ring that had a glistening ruby in the middle, shaped like two joined hearts. It was a promise ring; a ring that signified a deep commitment and strength in a relationship. The boy that Kairi had long since had a crush on was giving her this very ring. Her sparkling eyes started to well up with tears of joy.

"K-Kairi?" Sora tried to get Kairi's attention; worried about the tears she was she was shedding at that moment. "Are you ok? Do you—MMPH!" Sora's words were cut off as Kairi threw herself at him, passionately bruising his lips with a tender kiss. Wasting no time, Sora returned the kiss, just as fierce.

Both teens kissed for what seemed like hours, fireworks going off in their heads, and hearts thundering in chests. When they both broke off, they were completely breathless from the massive kiss.

"So Kairi," Sora breathed, gazing into Kairi's eyes, lovingly as he embraced her. "Does this mean you like the ring?"

"I LOVE it Sora," Kairi told him as she embraced Sora lovingly, "but I love YOU even more." She kissed him again.

"I love you too Kairi," Sora trailed kisses from Kairi's lips to her cheek down to her neck, making her giggle as he kissed all around her neck.

"Sora," Kairi giggled, "you're tickling me. Someone's getting a bit frisky tonight," she playfully chided.

"Hey, I'm just a playful kind of guy," Sora retorted with a grin, then yelped as he felt Kairi goose him.

"I have my fun side too," Kairi said a mischievous glint in her eye after her deed, before she gently tackle hugged Sora, hugging him tightly and snuggling his face into her chest, before she unzipped his shirt slowly, and cast it off to the side, gazing at his firm masculine chest and running her hands across it. "Mmmm…"

Sora grinned at Kairi. "You vixen, you," he purred, before taking her dress zipper in his teeth and slowly unzipping her outfit, right down to her belt.

Kairi continued to snuggle Sora as she arched her back and shoulders, letting her unzipping dress gradually slide off of her shoulders, giving Sora a seductive look. "There's still one more zipper," she cooed, as she reached down and pulled off her tank top.

Sora reached down below and took Kairi's bottom zipper in his teeth, while his hands where firmly on her hips, starting to unclip her belt. Finally, Kairi's dress slipped off of her body, leaving her before Sora in nothing but her frilly bra and panties. Sora couldn't help but marvel at what a beautiful curvy body Kairi had, from her round medium sized breasts, to her broad luscious hips, to her curvy plump rump, down to her long sensuous legs. "Beautiful," Sora whispered. "Not even Venus can compete with your form Kairi…" He wrapped his arm around her and brought her down upon him, once again kissing her lips fiercely.

"I love you…" Both teens whispered to one another in each others ears, before they kissed again.

THE END


End file.
